Total Drama Double Trouble
by Dark Punxysaur
Summary: Chris is back with another TD Season with an Alphabet theme but instead of one set of letters, this time there's two of each letter. 52 campers, one will walk away with a million dollars. Cast Picture is on my deviantart page punx193.


**Well I'm taking another gamble at writing a Total Drama fanfiction and having it be alphabet theme. Well I guess my alphabet theme is different. Instead of one bunch of alphabets, Chris picked two bunches of alphabets. Meaning a grand total of fifty two campers. In the end one of them join the winners of all those fanfictions that have them. I'm making each episode one chapter long save for day one as there's 52 people to introduce, so there should be a lot to involve and I'm going to do my best to include everyone in case someone does an edgic as I don't want to have one be invisible. So wish me luck and I hope you enjoy reading Total Drama Double Trouble. P.S. I will be mentioning some of my friends stories in this, they're really good so you should check them out.**

**I do not own Total drama. If I owned it, Katie and Noah would become a couple already. The only things I own are the fifty two OC's that I created.**

The scene starts out showing a nice location of some woods where there are animals in the background playing around until one steps on a mine and was sent flying.

"Well the mines are working fine." A certain host smirked checking a list he had. "Only thing left to do now is start this season!" He turns to the camera and flashes a smile. "Yo! Chris McLean here somewhere on a random island that really isn't important to the economy. This is the location for… Well I lost count on how many seasons we done."

Chris begins to walk down a pathway with the camera following him. "We were able to get a lot of winners that it's hard to keep track of them but soon one more will be joining them." He then flashes another one of his smiles to the camera.

A scene starts showing fifty two different auditions going playing back to back as Chris just kept talking. "We decided to amp up the numbers of players while sticking to a fun theme we like to have. There's a total of fifty two new campers here battling it out to be the last one standing. Some were forced by their parents, some are here to literally compete, and some just want to have fun."

The camera is now back on Chris as he's now sitting at a bonfire. "They will be competing in teams as they try to avoid the dreadful bonfire where all but one will receive a snack to munch on. The one who doesn't get a snack is eliminated from the game and will take the slingshot of shame off the island! And this time no one is coming back due to this large cast. In the end one will be the last camper standing, join the hall of fame in my mansion and take home…."

Scene changes to a briefcase full of money. "ONE MILLION DOLLARS!"

Scene changes back to Chris as he was standing on a giant bullseye target. "Currently, I have the campers being shoved out of a plane right about now. They will be arriving in pairs by their alphabet letter. How will they react to each others? Who is this season villain? More importantly who is going to take home the million? Find out on this season of TOTAL DRAMA DOUBLE TROUBLE!"

_(Cue theme song)_

Chris is currently back on the bullseye target looking up for the first set of duo to arrive. "Any second, we'll have our first two campers to arrive." Chris says to the camera as he catches a glance into the sky. "And it look like we have our first duo right now!"

The first duo lands on the bullseye and unstrap themselves. On the left was a small white boy wearing a yellow and orange stripe shirt with blue rugged jeans, brown slacks and a big beige hat covering his blonde hair. On the right was a black girl wearing a red tube top with a white open jacket, blue jeans with a shooting star on one leg and stars on the other, pink shoes, and a red polka dot headband on her black ponytail head.

"Welcome to Total Drama Double Trouble Team L!" Chris calls for them. "You must be Lesley and Love then?"

"That would be correct Chris." Love smiled as she look at Lesley. "See, I told you that you could trust me."

Lesley just blushed in return being nervous on camera.

"Well then, I surely hope the other players arrive soon?" Love asked the host. "I can't wait to see the choices I have for new found romance."

"Well you don't have to wait longer." Chris spoke back to her. "Here's the next duo arriving."

As the second group land, we see a pale girl with spiky black hair wearing red shades, a plain white tee with a black sleeveless jacket, blue jeans with a skull on it right leg and dirty red sneakers. Next to her is a blonde white guy wearing red headphones, a blue shirt with a flaming skull on it, a black sleeveless jacket as well, black jeans with red drop inks on them and blue sneakers.

"Obelix, Otto, I welcome you both to Total Drama Double Trouble." Chris explains to them with a smile.

"It's cool man." Otto responded noticing the lack of campers. "I guess we're early risers?"

"Whatever." Obelix grunts before walking away from him.

"She'll open up later I guess man." Otto said to himself before joining the group.

Soon the next duo lands on the ground as the female pushes the male off of her. She is shown to be wearing a red dress with a small pink bow around the white body, red heels with red ribbons in the back, gold bracelets and gold earrings with her fancy brown ponytail hair. The person she pushed off her was a blue-haired white guy wearing a plain white tee with a baby blue jacket, brown cargo pants, black sneakers but what made him noticeable was the star tattoo on his face.

"Queenie, I hope you enjoyed the ride." Chris joked with the girl who just returns with a glare.

"You can't really expect me to enjoy that as this commoner had to ride down with me?" Queenie scuff at Chris. "This dress is really elegant here! Do you know how long it would take to clean the dirts off it?"

"Geez, four hours?" Otto joked with his guess.

"Exactly!" Queenie responded with a smug.

"Is she done talking? I never got to introduce myself." The blue-haired person spoke up.

"Please, you aren't worth our time." Queenie responds before walking off.

"Sorry about that Qrew." Chris replied to him before pushing him forward to everyone else.

"Hey I'm Qrew!" Qrew said with a smile as the next duo lands on the ground.

On the left of the duo was a pale white guy with messy black hair wearing a black and yellow jacket with dark blue jeans with a tilted belt, and brown slacks as he pulls out a joint and light it up. The girl next to him was a blonde with her hair tied in pigtails with two red ribbons wearing a pink polka dot blouse with dark blue jeans and pink sneakers.

"Taiga, Torrie, welcome to the show!" Chris says only to be ignored by them.

"Do you really have to smoke at this moment?" Torrie asked Taiga looking worried. "Those things can't be healthy!"

"I've grown to care about these things a lot even if it meant making my family and my charge nervous." Taiga droned on. "My charge sent me here to be away from smokes with a bet but he could of tried checking me."

"Horrible charge you got there then." Torrie responded before walking off.

Love was watching the whole scene as a light bulb flicks in her head. "Hmm, seems hard but I think it might works." She mumbled to herself as Taiga goes sits under a tree.  
Soon the next duo lands on the ground and starts to unhook themselves from each other. On the left was a tanned guy wearing a brown cowboy hat, a white shirt with a grey vest, a dirty tanned pants with a red piece of cloth sticking out of it left pocket and some cowboy boots. On the right was a blonde girl wearing her school uniform of a white button shirt, a red jacket, a blue skirt and blue sneakers.

"Sadi and Sonia, welcome to the show!" Chris said to them. "I'm your host Chris McLean."

"Aye" Sadi responds looking at the island in awe. "It really does look different then the deserts I have seen in my life."

"Yes, I would agree." Sonia replied before looking at the cast. "Hopefully I can find a muse before I ended up getting eliminated."

"You don't care for the money?" Lesley asked Sonia.

"The money would be nice but I'm not here to win, I want to enjoy the experiment of a lifetime and get ideas for new outfits." Sonia responded to the boy. "I want to be a great fashion designer."

"I'm sure whatever outfits you make will look wonderful." Lesley said with a smile making Sonia blush a bit.

As the next duo lands, the male of the two is screaming to be unhooked. He was a pale white guy with a black buzz cut hairstyle wearing an orange visor, a dull blue shirt with one white stripe across it, red pants and brown slacks. The girl ignoring him as she unhook them apart was a tanned girl with black hair tied into small balls on each side of her head wearing a small dark red shirt that covers only her boobs with long sleeves attached to it, dark blue shorts, and dark red sneakers.

"Welcome to the show Wilmari and Willis?" Chris said to them only to see Wilmari standing there. "Where did Willis go?" He asked the tanned girl who just points to the bush behind her.

"Ew!" Torrie screamed. "Why are you having to pee in public like that?"

"I'M NOT PEEING!" Willis screamed from the bush.

"So he's masterbating then?" Sadi asked the group.

"NO!" Willis screamed again.

"SHUT UP!" Screamed everyone else as the next duo lands on the ground.

On the left was a tanned male with a black afro wearing a green and yellow swirl soccer shirt with blue sport shorts and red sport shoes. On the right was this redhead white female wearing a red shirt with black jacket, black pants with flames on the bottom and black shoes.

"Do we need to know what that was about?" Asked the redhead as the two were checking the scene out.

"Not really Ruby but welcome to the show." Chris says to them. "Welcome as well Rocco! Hailing all the way from Jamaica."

"It's sweet to be here mon!" Rocco replied to the host.

"You're from Jamaica?" Wilmari asked him.

"Yeah mon." Rocco replied.

"Do people kill themselves in joy over there?" Wilmari strangely asked causing everyone to take five steps away from her.

"Look alive campers, here are the next two campers!" Chris called to them as another duo lands on the ground.

On the left of them was a blonde white girl with long pigtails wearing a white tee with a cherry on it, pink and white striped pants, strawberry earrings and pink shoes. On the left was a glasses white guy with messy brown hair wearing a light green polo shirt, black pants and black slacks.

"Please say hello to Gigi and Gregg!" Chris explained to them all as the two walks up.

"Yes it's very nice to meet everyone." Gregg dawned on looking at everyone. "Chris is this really the best you picked out? Because I looked back on the rejected ones, they were better."

"Are you asking for a beating buddy?" Ruby threatened the boy with her fists.

"We already know that redheads are to be hotheaded idiots that are brash and think without reasons." Gregg informed her. "So why would I waste my time on something like that."

"LET ME AT HIM!" Ruby screamed only to be held back by the other girls.

"Can't we just be friends?" Gigi asked them all.

"Please in a show where money is on the line, friendship is not important." Gregg states walking away.

"I don't like him." Ruby grunts as the next duo lands on the ground and unhooks themselves.

On the left of the two was a dirty blonde white male with his hair tied in a ponytail wearing a grey open vest shirt with black jeans with neons like spots on them and black shoes. On the right was tanned woman wearing nothing but what a hula dancer in hawaii would be wearing with a white flower in her long black hair and brown sandals.

"Hello Boo and Buena!" Chris smiles to them. "Now Buena, you're from Hawaii, are you excited to be America rep in this competition?"

"It won't matter Chris, she won't win this competition." Boo smirked at his fellow duo. "I expect her to be the first few eliminated."

"Well Boo, it's not always about winning." Buena responded with a smile. "I'm not here to win but to find a story to tell my Ohana."

"What does Ohana means?" Willis asked finally coming out of the bushes.

"Family." Buena responded. "Most of the words I'll be saying is hawaiian so be warned. This is a lovely moku however Chris."

"Thanks!" Chris responded with a smile as the next duo arrives to the ground.

On the left was a spiky orange haired white guy with a scar across one of his eye grumbling about something. He was wearing a black shirt with a purple cloak leaning on the left side of the body, dark blue slacks and dark red sneakers. Behind him was a blue haired white girl wearing a kitty hat on her head, a white tee, a blue overall pants with a pink star on it, and black cat shoes.

"Well Xanthus you don't look happy." Chris joked as the male grumbled.

"Well you were the one to pair me up with that!" Xanthus growled pointing at Xiao. "She just wouldn't shut the fuck up."

"Xiao Xiao thinks Xanthus is fun!" Xiao giggled. "Hi everyone! Xiao Xiao is here to play!"

"Is her name Xiao or Xiao Xiao?" Rocco asked Chris as everyone is confused.

"Xiao is her name but instead she speaks as Xiao Xiao." Chris explained.

"Well that's going to get annoying soon." Gregg laughed as Xiao Xiao pouts at him.

"Xiao Xiao doesn't like bullies." Xiao Xiao pouts standing next to Ruby.

"Tell me about it." Ruby grumbled as the next duo lands on the ground and unhook themselves.

The first was a pale white haired woman wearing a gothic loitia outfit along with a small crown on her head as she was currently sitting on the male person that she came with drinking a cup of tea that was out of nowhere. The person she was sitting on was also pale as her with black messy hair. He was wearing a plain orange tee, blue jeans, and black sneakers. He was also holding on to a blue blanket.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Zenani and Zowie!" Chris called to them before turning to the duo. "Are you alright Zowie?"

The male sighed before nodding. "It's okay, as long as I have my blanket with me."

"Yeah this surely isn't a rude thing to do." Boo rolled his eyes at the scene.

"I don't see a problem with it." Zenani responded back before taking a sip of her tea. "At least I am not standing up like the rest of you."

Queenie groaned at this and look at everyone else. "One of you become my chair now! I am tired of standing!"

"How about you sit on the damn ground." Xanthus growled at her.

"Yeah, none of us agreed to be a sitting tool." Sadi responded while Queenie stormed off. "Someone is a bit spoiled."

"She was just unlucky." Zenani smirked to herself as the next duo lands on the bullseye target.

To the left of them was a ginger white girl wearing a purple shirt, neon green jeans, purple shoes and purple earrings. To the right of them was blonde spiky haired white guy wearing a pilot jacket over a plain grey tee, brown army pants, and black boots.

"And this is Daphne the damsel and Dino the klutz!" Chris laughed at the duo.

"I am not a damsel!" Daphne roared at Chris before storming away.

"And I'm not that much of a klutz." Dino pouts before walking to his team only to trip over nothing and fall on his face.

"And you're a klutz." Gregg smirked before getting punched by Ruby.

"Ignore him, he's a spaz." Ruby responded helping Dino up. "Hey, I'm Ruby!

"They call me Dino!" He smiles back to her.

Love was watching the scene and smirked. She knew something good was going to happen between the two of them. She then looks up and see the next duo coming for a landing. "Incoming, we got two more here." She called out to everyone.

They all looked to see the next two campers as they unhook themselves. To the right was a light brown hair white girl with a ponytail tied up to the left like Love have her. She was wearing a pink, baby blue, yellow striped shirt, a blue to purple jeans, and pink flip flops. To the right was a messy really light brown haired pale guy wearing a blue and white striped shirt, blue jeans and black sandals.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Alisha and someone who legally changed their name, Archie." Chris explained to the campers who are there so far.

"Doesn't it cost a lot of money to change your name?" Alisha asked Archie who just laughed.

"My old name had no meaning to my life." Archie explained to her. "With this name, I am given power! Once I win the money, AQUA WILL RULE THE SEAS!"

"Try all you want Archie, but you won't win in the end." Zenani smirked at the male.

"Like you're a better winner?" Archie glared at the girl.

While the two had a glare off, Alisha looks at some of the boys and sighed catching Love interest.

"Something up Alisha?" Love asked the girl who shakes her head.

"Nah, nothing is wrong." Alisha lied. "There are some cute boys here though."

"Yes." Love nods in agreement. "The boys are cute, that's why there will be couples forming with me around."

"Oh." Alisha frowned in shame. "They must be really lucky in the end then."

Soon the next duo lands on the target and unhook themselves to everyone else. To the left was a brown haired white girl wearing red glasses, an aquamarine work outfit with an aquamarine tie, and black sneakers with red streaks at the bottom. To the right was a pale black haired guy wearing a green and red training gi and light green sandals.

"Everyone this is January and Jin." Chris says to them all as Jin bows to everyone.

"Greetings everyone." Jin responds to them all.

"Uh what he says?" January says to them before walking up with an annoyance look.

"Hi January!" Xiao ran up to her with a big smile. "Xiao Xiao is my name! It's nice to meet ya!"

"Likewise, I'm possibly not going to last long anyway." January mumbles to herself. "Didn't want to be here in the first place."

Xiao didn't hear the second part and just dragged January to everyone else to meet while Jin sits on the floor with legs cross staring into the sky. Jin spots the next duo coming down and informed everyone about it. When they looked up they were shocked.

As the duo was coming down, only one was actually hooked to the parachute, the other was floating down. The one floating down was a blonde white guy with dark red streaks at the end wearing a blue spiritual outfit with a black belt tied around his waist, black sandals that goes up to his ankles and a red blindfold covering both of his eyes. The one that is using the parachute is a light purple haired girl with two glowing stones in her hair wearing a white dress with gold trims, gold bracelets on her left arm, and white sneakers.

"Already showing off Morty?" Chris asked the blonde guy who just shrugs at him. "And welcome as well Moon."

"Thank you Chris." Moon replied with a smile walking to join the group. She looks back at Morty and giggles.

Morty walks up to everyone and smiles to them all. "Hello Alisha, Archie, Boo, Buena, Daphne, Dino, Gigi, Gregg, January, Jin, Lesley, Love, Obelix, Otto, Qrew, Queenie, Rocco, Ruby, Sadi, Sonia, Taiga, Torrie, Willis, Wilmari, Xanthus, Xiao, Zenani, and Zowie." Morty spoke to them all. "It's very nice to meet you all."

The reaction was shocking to them all. "Wow, we didn't even say our names." Buena responded back. "How did you know them so well?"

"It's a secret." Morty responded back. "The next two campers are about to land now."

True to Morty words, the next duo lands on the target and unhook themselves to everyone else. To the left was a white glasses guy with broken brown hair, wearing a white shirt with a red cross on it, blue rugged jeans, and brown slacks. To the right was a black haired black girl wearing lightning earrings, a yellow minidress, a blue jacket over it and brown boots.

"Everyone, please welcome Yigit and Yvette." Chris says as he introduce the two of them.

"Hello everyone!" Yvette smiles to them. "Today forecast is a bright sunny day on this lovely island."

"Oh yes, I agree." Buena smiles to her. "My name is Buena."

"I'm Yvette, I'm a weather girl in training." Yvette pumps up in joy.

"So basically you are going to predict the weather and wait for it to be wrong?" Gregg snickered.

"That attitude is going to rain down on you soon." Yvette growled at him.

"Ignore him Yvette." Yigit smiles. "He's just trying to act all and mighty with his brain I assume."

"That's because I have brains genius." Gregg droned at Yigit. "Something you lack since your hair is horrible."

"Ah well this is mainly due to my experiments blowing up on me." Yigit laughed before walking away.

"Freak." Gregg growled at him.

Soon the next duo takes the landing and unhook themselves to everyone. To the left much to everyone surprise, he was a white male with a strange dark green paint on his face with a messy brown hair, tanned ragged shirt, black torned apart jeans and black sandals. To the right was a brown haired white girl with her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a scarf around her neck, a black jacket over a white shirt, green jeans and yellow sneakers. But what really makes her stand out is that her eyes are red and blue.

"Everyone, please don't freak out when you meet Ibi and Ingrid!" Chris joked at them as the group was still staring at Ibi.

"Hi!" Ibi responded back with a smile. "I'm Ibi!"

"Uh kid, you look like a mess." Otto asked him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm amazing!" Ibi laughed at the skater. "There's a reason why I'm like this! ZOMBIES!"

"Say what?" Obelix stares at the guy.

"I love zombies so much that I thought it would be fun to be like one." Ibi joked to them.

"So you would rather be a dead creature mauling on people flesh and brains?" Wilmari asked with a sly smile. "I like you."

"Thanks?" Ibi glances at Wilmari in confusing.

Ingrid just ignores everyone and stand against a tree as the next duo comes standing down on the target. No one noticed as they were still staring at Ibi until Ingrid spoke up. "Guys, they already landed!" She called out to them.

When everyone else turned to see the new duo, they already unhooked themselves and stood between them all. To the left was a light brown haired white guy with a red headband around his head. He was wearing an aqua blue hoodie, khaki heavy jeans and brown boots. To the right was a pale black haired girl with some of her hair tied under a white cap on each side. She had on a long red chinese dress, a pink, blue, yellow bracelet, and chinese shoes.

"Please welcome to the group, Parr and having just moved from China, Pia!" Chris called out to the remaining campers.

"China huh?" Jin asked the chinese girl who just nod back.

"..Yes." Pia responded back. "I had to leave my friends behind."

"That's simply tragic to hear." Jin respond with a tint of sadness. "If you would like, I could be your friend."

Pia smiles in joy before hugging Jin shocking the guy. "Thanks."

"Now that's a nice friendship!" Parr laughed before joining up to Otto. "Yo!"

"Heyo!" Otto responded back as the two starts to talk as the next duo takes the landing.

Soon the duo unhook themselves and walks up to the group. On the left was a white male with black dreadlock hair tied in a ponytail wearing what could be explain as a blue knight chainmail outfit with blue boots. On the right was a pale girl with black hime hair wearing a yellow blouse, blue shorts, and blue sneakers.

"Say hello to the warrior Hosea and the genius Hsiu." Chris says to them all introducing the two of them.

"Greetings honorable warriors." Hosea responded to them. "I hope we all can have a fair and respectful fight in this game."

"Yeah good luck with that." Boo rolled his eyes at the warrior.

"Well I'm Hsiu!" The girl responded to the group. "I hope that we can have fun in this game."

"Better hope you're on my team then." Gregg smirked at her. "I will accept nothing but pure geniuses."

Morty stares at Gregg and laughs a bit. "Gregg, don't move from that spot please."

"Now why should I do that?" Gregg growled at the strange guy only to have something land on top of him.

"WOO!" screamed a female voice. "THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN!"

"Uh Faye." Chris asked the girl who is on top of Gregg. "Where is your other letter Faxon?"

"He just landed!" Faye giggled walking up to Faxon.

Faye was a ginger haired girl wearing a white tee with a black star in the middle, blue ripped jeans, and black sneakers. Faxon was a blonde hair white guy wearing a full on suit with white gloves and black slacks.

"Why do you look like you're dressed for a date?" Gigi asked Faxon with a curious look.

"Well, this is my uniform actually." Faxon responded back. "My whole family are butlers."

"Wow your life must suck then man." Otto said to him. "Having to be bossed around like that."

"Actually the family we work with are our friends." Faxon smiled. "My dad and the owner of the house are actually best friends."

"Nice man!" Otto says with a thumb up.

The next duo soon landed on the target and unhooked themselves so they could go meet everyone. To the left was a black haired black woman with a red headband on her head, wearing some glasses, a black blazer over a white button up shirt, a small black dress, and black sneakers. To the right was a pale white guy with spiky orange hair. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, blue jeans and black boots with brown socks.

"Nisi, North, welcome to Total Drama Double Trouble." Chris explained to them.

"Yes it's very nice to meet everyone." Nisi smiles. "If anyone need help with learning, I'll be glad to assist you."

"Yo guys!" North grinned to them all. "I hope we can get some combat going on with weapons Chris.

"Aren't weapons dangerous?" Sonia asked with a worried face.

"Chill chica." North smiled to her. "I didn't bring any of my weapons here and I made sure that if I did, they would be harmless to use."

"Well that's a relief then." Sonia smiles. "My name is Sonia."

"Well it's nice to meet you." North responded back.

Nisi was greeting everyone until Gregg marched up to her. "You and me, we're forming an alliance." He stated with a smirk.

"First off." Nisi states back to him. "We aren't on teams yet so we may not be together. Second off, don't just barge at me asking for an alliance."

"But we're two of the smartest people here, we have to work together." Gregg growled.

"I love how I get ignored in this." Hsiu drowned when she joined the group with Ingrid following.

"And what's this about being the smartest?" Ingrid glared at Gregg.

"Well she's a tutor and I pretty much know everything in the world here." Gregg responded back.

"Well I'm a straight A Honor student." Hsiu smirked at the guy.

"And I can pretty much solve any kind of puzzle you lay on me." Ingrid responded back. "Nisi, ignore this fool. He's a lost cause."

"Gladly." Nisi smiled at her. "People like him are actually a disgrace to the brainy people."

The next duo lands on the target and now unhook themselves apart of each other glaring at each other too. To the left was a tanned black haired girl that was wearing a zebra striped bandana, an eyepatch on her left eye, a small grey tube top with a red scarf around her neck, a blue miniskirt with grey leggings with white sandals. To the right was a black male wearing a purple top hat, a black furry coat, black gloves, black shirt, purple earrings, black shades, brown jeans, and black boots.

"Hello U and Ufuk." Chris says before the two started to cuss each other out. "Are you two okay?"

"HECK NO!" U screamed at Chris. "This douchebag had the nerves to gropes me."

"HE DID WHAT?" Ruby screamed in rage.

"Well what choice did I had?" Ufuk smirked at the girls.

"You did it on purpose you bastard!" U growled at him. "You were behind my holding on, touching my chest like that."

"Well you clearly lack it much." Ufuk stated before walking off.

"Not cool brah!" North shaked his head at the guy.

"No one cares." Ufuk smiles creepy. "There's better ladies around here anyway."

"Not on my watch." Ruby grumbled as the next duo landed on the ground.

To the left was a black haired black guy wearing a black shirt with a small white tie, blue jeans, and black shoes. To the right was a black haired white girl wearing a light purple yutaka with a yellow sash around it and brown flip flops.

"Everyone this is Keon and Kiyoko, the K's!" Chris called out to them all.

"Hello there!" Kiyoko smiles to them all until she notices Jin with Pia. "Hello cutie!" She says walking to Jin.

"Hello?" Jin responded back. "It's nice to meet you Kiyoko."

"Likewise." Kiyoko responded back sitting between Pia and Jin. "So what you do you?"

Pia knew that she wasn't wanted and decide to hang with someone else. She ended up bumping into Love.

"Oh sorry." Pia says quietly.

"It's fine Pia." Love says noticing the look on her face. "You okay girl?"

"Yeah I'm okay." Pia says glancing at Jin and Kiyoko which Love noticed.

"...She's fake." Love stated shocking Pia. "I know everything about relationship. She's obviously fake. I can see why you don't like her."

"But I don't hate her." Pia frowned. "I just know when I'm not wanted."

"Trust me girl, I can help you out here." Love smiled to her.

Keon just looked around nervous until Moon steps up to him.

"Hello there." Moon smiled to him. "Shy?" He nodded in agreement. "Too scared to talk right now?" He nodded in agreement again. "Don't worry, if you talk to those three, I'm sure you can open up." Moon says pointing to Otto, Parr, and North.

"Thank you." Keon shyly says walking to the trio as the next duo landed on the ground.

To the left of them was a black haired tanned girl dress in blue. She had on a blue police hat, a blue police vest, a blue police miniskirt and blue sneakers. To the right was a black haired white guy dressed in black. He was wearing a black military jacket, black jeans, black fingerless gloves and black boots.

"Everyone this is Chaya and Cortez." Chris says to them as the two walk forward.

"Yes, it's time to see who the weaklings are in this game." Cortez demanded staring them all down. Alisha just stared in shock at Cortez like something big just happened. "Pitiful people."

"I dunno." Chaya responded back. "I don't see any troublemakers at the moment in this group."

"Shit, I better stay away from her in the end then." Was currently the thought process of both Obelix and Boo as they stare at Chaya.

"Listen up here." Cortez states to them all. "I respect powerful people in this game. If you are weak in the end, I will end your life." The rest just nod in agreement in fear. "Good, now let play a fair game."

"I didn't expect you to actually wanting to play fair." Ruby asked the guy.

"Yes people may find what I do a bit rude, but I do it for the best of my team." Cortez explained to the redhead. "I will show no mercy to anyone."

"Duly noted then." Ruby responded back before joining the girls in a talk. The second to last duo landed on the ground catching everyone attention.

To the left of them was a white girl with light red spiky hair wearing a gold shirt only covering her breasts, a blue short jacket, green camo jeans, and red sneakers. To the right of them was a black male with really light brown hair wearing a baby blue and white striped shirt, brown overalls, and black sneakers.

"Everyone this is Echo and Ernesto!" Chris says to them.

"Okay we're safely on the ground right?" Echo asked the host who just nod in agreement. "Ginger, Shadow, you can come on out!"

Soon two adorable puppies popped out of Echo was a tanned little puppy while Shadow was pure black.

"PUPPIES!" Screamed most of the girls as they ran around Echo wanting to pet them.

"Well that's one way to gain attention." Ernesto laughed before walking up to some of the guys. "Hey I'm Ernesto."

"Well I'm Otto man." Otto responded back. "This is Parr, North, and Keon. The last dude is a bit shy."

"It's cool man." Ernesto responded. "So it look like we're just missing two more campers?"

"Seems like it." Parr says to him. "From the look of it, I says it's the letter V duo."

"Attention campers, here come the last two campers!" Chris called out to them as the final duo landed on the ground.

To the left of them was a blonde haired white guy wearing a white tee with yellow sleeves, a red sleeveless jacket, blue jeans and blue sneakers. To the left of them was brown haired white girl with a pink flower in her head. She was wearing a rainbow color shirt, black jeans and pink sneakers.

"Everyone meet the final two campers of this cast, Vance and Vi!" Chris smiles as the duo walks up to them all.

"Oh that is such a lovely flower in your head Vi." Buena says in awe at it.

"Uh thanks but it's not even real." Vi responded back walking away.

"Hello everyone, I will win this game in the end." Vance smirked at them all.

"I like to see you try buddy." Archie glared at the man.

"All right." Chris says to them all. "Now that everyone is here, follow me to the bonfire and I'll explain everything."

The fifty two campers follows Chris out of the forest into a hour walk until they reach the clearing to the bonfire. Some of the campers choose to sit on the logs while the other campers stayed standing.

"First off, welcome to Total Drama Double Trouble." Chris says to the fifty two campers. "You are the lucky fifty two campers that were selected out of thousands of people to play here." Some campers smiled, some rolled their eyes, some just weren't paying attention. "This season will last a grand total of fifty four days here. There will be at least three non eliminations round. Today will be one of them." Chris reaction was cheers from everyone else. "And since we have a big cast with us, we're breaking the teams into four teams of thirteen campers."

The campers look at each other wondering who would be on their team as Chris pulls out a sheet of paper. "Now then, if I call your name, step to the left of the bonfire." Chris called out to them. "Archie, Buena, Dino, Hosea, Ingrid, Keon, Moon, Obelix, Qrew, Ufuk, Xanthus, Yvette and Zenani."

The thirteen campers walk up to the left side of the bonfire and stares at Chris. "You guys get to name your own team to. First dibs." Was Chris answer to them.

"Then we're Team Aqua because I said so." Archie smirked as a blue logo with the Aqua symbol shows up.

"Up next, they will stand about five feet away from Team Aqua." Chris explained to the remaining campers. "They are, Chaya, Echo, Faxon, Gregg, Hsiu, Love, Morty, Nisi, Otto, Torrie, U, Willis, and Yigit."

"Just call us Team Trouble." Gregg smirked to the host as a green logo with a capital T shows up.

"Why?" Chaya asked the guy.

"Because you're on it and you're already causing me trouble." Gregg droned on her only to get punched in the face.

"Suit yourself." Chaya smirked with a fist.

"As much as I would like to see you two fight, I need to introduce the third team." Chris explained to the two of them. "The third team will stand about five feet away from Team Trouble. Boo, Daphne, Ernesto, Gigi, January, Lesley, Parr, Rocco, Sonia, Taiga, Vi, Wilmari, and Zowie."

"Strange." Was Taiga answer as an orange logo with some question marks shows up.

"That's a horrible name" Chris laughed at them.

"Really Taiga?" Boo glared at the smoker.

"Finally the fourth team will stand five feet away from Team Strange." Chris explained as the thirteen not called just joined together. "They are Alisha, Cortez, Faye, Ibi, Jin, Kiyoko, North, Pia, Queenie, Ruby, Sadi, Vance, and Xiao."

"Oh oh, let be called Team KABOOM!" Faye screamed with a laugh as a red logo with TNT shows up.

"Well we have no choice now." Cortez groaned at the name.

"I like it." Ibi laughed with Xiao nodding in agreement.

"Okay so we have Team Aqua, Team Trouble, Team Strange, and Team KABOOM!" Chris explained before pointing behind him. "That's your confessional stand, use it to confess to the world what you're thinking."

**~!~!~!~**

**"Frankly they all suck so much." Vi droned. "I mean this is my competition?"**

**~!~!~!~**

**"Hi everyone!" Xiao waved to the camera. "Xiao Xiao going to have lot of fun!"**

**~!~!~!~**

**"Mom, why." Pia frowned to the camera.**

**~!~!~!~**

"Now then, since there's four teams." Chris says as he's now standing in front of four different type of buildings. "I'll tell you that it's important that you fight to win these challenges."

Zoomed in on the first building as Chris starts to explain. "The team that comes in first place will be spending the night in this lovely house. It's stack with fine electronic, soft beds to sleep on, and this house is the only house to have hot water in the shower."

**~!~!~!~**

**"The only house to have hot water?" Gigi says shockingly. "No one likes the cold water."**

**~!~!~!~**

**"This game is going to be a piece of cake." Cortez smirked to the camera. "My team will be resting in there every round."**

**~!~!~!~**

The next house is shown as Chris starts to explain about it. "This one is the simple second place building where you will be given bunk beds. You also get a television but not many channels as the first house got. The showers also gives you luke warm water.

**~!~!~!~**

**"Just what you would expect from a normal camping cabin." Dino explained.**

**~!~!~!~**

**"Well it's not the worse one there is." Buena frowned to the camera.**

**~!~!~!~**

The third house is shown as Chris explain to them. "This house is third place, not the best to live in. You will be given sleeping bags to sleep in, no television and cold water."

**~!~!~!~**

**"Yeah, that's a place you will want to avoid." Daphne states to the camera.**

**~!~!~!~**

**"You know it doesn't seem that bad." Ibi states to the camera. "I mean zombie survival 101, you don't really need that much to survive."**

**~!~!~!~**

The final house was shown as Chris explains it quick and simple. "Come in last and you live here. Sleeping on the ground with a blanket, no doors, no windows, no showers."

**~!~!~!~**

**"Horrible." Boo says.**

**~!~!~!~**

**"No." Parr groaned.**

**~!~!~!~**

**"That place is a living nightmare to me." Queenie complained.**

**~!~!~!~**

**"I will not come in last." Zenani growled.**

**~!~!~!~**

"Now I'll explain the challenge today." Chris says as they're back in front of the forest. "Deep inside the forest are fifty two cases. Thirteen of them hold gold medals, thirteen will hold silver medals, thirteen will hold bronze medals, and the last thirteen holds a bomb."

"AWESOME!" Faye screamed at the last part. "I wanna be blown up!"

"Faye I don't think that's a good idea." North smiled to the girl.

"Now the team that finds the most gold medal get first place, second place goes to the team with the most silver, third place is bronze and last place is the bombs." Chris explained to them all. "You can travel alone if you want or you can travel as a group. NOW GO!"

The fifty two campers sprint off into the forest to search for the cases as Chris turn to the camera. "Which team will win the challenge? Will Faye get her wish and find a bomb? And are romance already showing? Find out when we return."

**And Part 1 of Day 1 is finished! Here's the teams recap:**

**Team Aqua: Archie, Buena, Dino, Hosea, Ingrid, Keon, Moon, Obelix, Qrew, Ufuk, Xanthus, Yvette and Zenani**

**Team Trouble: Chaya, Echo, Faxon, Gregg, Hsiu, Love, Morty, Nisi, Otto, Torrie, U, Willis, and Yigit**

**Team Strange: Boo, Daphne, Ernesto, Gigi, January, Lesley, Parr, Rocco, Sonia, Taiga, Vi, Wilmari, and Zowie**

**Team KABOOM!: Alisha, Cortez, Faye, Ibi, Jin, Kiyoko, North, Pia, Queenie, Ruby, Sadi, Vance, and Xiao**


End file.
